gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 5
Super Smash Bros. 5, also known in Japan as Super Smash Bros. X, is the 4th sequel to the original Super Smash Bros. All the characters from the Wii U and 3DS are in along with some new characters and universes. Items *Assist Trophies *Back Shield *Banana Peel *Barrel *Beam Sword *Beehive *Beetle *Blast Box *Blue Shell *Bob-omb *Bombchu *Boomerang *Bullet Bill *Bumper *Bunny Hood *Capsule *Crates *Cuccos *Deku Nut *Drill Arm *Fairy Bottle *Fire Bar *Fire Flower *Food *Franklin Badge *Freezie *Galagan Bugs *Golden Hammer *Gooey Bomb *Green Koopa Shell *Gust Bellows *Hammer *Heart Container *Hocotate Bomb *Home-run Bat *Hothead *Killer Eye *Lightning Bolt *Lip's Stick *Maxim Tomato *Metal Box *Motion-Sensor Bomb *Mr. Saturn *Ore Club *Parasol *Pitfall *Pokeball / Master Ball *Poison Mushroom *POW Block *Rally-X Flag *Ray Gun *Rocket Belt *Sand Bag *Screw Attack *Steel Diver *Smart Bomb *Smash Ball *Smoke Ball *Soccer Ball *Spring *Star Rod *Starman *Super Leaf *Super Mushroom *Super Scope *Superspicy Curry *Team Healer *Timer *Treasure Chest *Unira *Warp Star *Wii Fit Soccer Ball *X Bomb Universes Returning ◾The Super Smash Bros. universe: The "default" universe, this represents the Smash Bros. games themselves and accompanies all appearances of characters and stages that are thematically original to the fighting games themselves. Many original characters have been introduced here, but none thus far have been actually playable, with most serving as enemies and bosses in single-player content. The universe symbol seen here is also used as a "placeholder" by the games to indicate a minor universe without its own symbol. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, the Super Smash Bros. universe gets its own character representation by the Mii Fighter, but officially, they haven't been in any Smash game before their debut as playable in the Super Smash Bros. universe, not to mention that Miis have appeared in various other games, most notably the StreetPass Plaza games, including Find Mii. ◾Special Stages: The series that represents Battlefield and Final Destination on Melee (although Final Destination uses the Smash Bros. symbol, it is labelled under Special Stages). Not much is known about this universe, except that the Fighting Wire Frames, Master Hand, and Crazy Hand are always fought here (unless one executes the Name Entry glitch). ◾Subspace: A sort of sub-universe of the greater Smash Bros. universe, Subspace encompasses Tabuu and his Subspace Army, as well as the realm of Subspace itself and other original content restricted to the Subspace Emissary. ◾The Mario universe: Nintendo's flagship video game franchise. The company mascot at the head of this multi-genre series, Mario, is a primary playable character in Smash Bros. games, and has been accompanied by his brother Luigi (both since Smash 64), his alter-ego Dr. Mario (Melee and Smash 4), the Mushroom Kingdom princess Peach (since Melee), the villainous king of the Koopas Bowser (since Melee) and his mischievous son Bowser Jr. (Smash 4), the cosmic guardian Rosalina along with her child Luma (Smash 4), the dinosaur Yoshi (since Smash 64), the gorilla Donkey Kong (since Smash 64), his chimp nephew, Diddy Kong (since Brawl), and the bellicose anti-hero Wario (since Brawl) as playable characters that heavily identify with Mario. The Mario universe is so expansive that Yoshi and Wario have been given their own sub-universes, while Donkey Kong and Mario started off together and therefore are linked in that way. Brawl also treats Mario Kart as a partially separate universe, containing two stages and a collection of music tracks, though it still uses the main Mario series symbol. ◾The Yoshi universe: Referred to as the Yoshi's Island universe by PAL versions of Brawl, the Yoshi universe is based on the more colorful and saccharine subset of Mario video games starring the dinosaur Yoshi, who is the main (and thus far only) playable character of the series in the Smash Bros. games. Several properties seen in Smash Bros. games can be identified as strictly belonging to this universe instead of the Mario universe. ◾The Donkey Kong universe: A franchise which the Mario series was partially spun-off from. The direction of British company Rareware (now known as Rare Ltd.), focusing on Donkey Kong and his many simian relatives and reptilian nemeses. Donkey Kong himself has been a playable Smash Bros. character throughout the entire series, while his monkey-like nephew Diddy Kong has been playable since Brawl. ◾The Wario universe: Referred to in NTSC versions of Brawl as the WarioWare universe, and as the WarioWare, Inc. series by PAL versions, the Wario universe is a sub-series of Mario games whose main character is Mario's ill-mannered and nefarious anti-hero counterpart, Wario. The games in this series are either platforming titles or (more prominently) micro-game collections, and Wario as he appears in both of these two genres of games within his series is the one playable character. ◾The Wrecking Crew universe: A curious NES puzzle/platform game starring Mario and Luigi as demolition workers, trying to destroy old buildings while avoiding sentient wrenches, Foreman Spike and the infamous Eggplant Man. Previously classified as a Mario game, the sub-series was given its own symbol and stage in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. ◾The Legend of Zelda universe: A series of adventure titles portraying several incarnations and continuities of its main characters, primarily the young Hylian hero Link (who is accompanied by Young Link in Melee and Toon Link since Brawl), the eponymous princess Zelda (since Melee), and the dark lord/warlock Ganondorf (since Melee). These four, as well as Zelda's ninja-like alter-ego Sheik (since Melee), are playable characters. ◾The Metroid universe: A science fiction series in either the side-scrolling platforming or the first-person adventure genres. The series' formerly silent protagonist, female bounty hunter Samus Aran clad in a versatile power suit (as well as without it in an alternative guise named Zero Suit Samus), is the primary playable character. In Brawl, another character from the universe appeared as a boss in the form of Ridley, and later as Meta Ridley. In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Ridley appears as a stage boss in Pyrosphere. ◾The Kirby universe: The game franchise headed by Masahiro Sakurai prior to and alongside his directorial involvement in his Smash Bros. series. The titular pink spherical hero Kirby (since Smash 64), his menacing rival Meta Knight (since Brawl), and the greedy King Dedede (since Brawl) have all been featured as playable characters. ◾The Star Fox universe: A series of space shooting games that got its start as among the first games to popularize 3D polygonal graphics in the Super Nintendo era. All the games' characters are anthropomorphic animals. The de facto leader of the "Star Fox" team Fox McCloud has been available for the entire series. Ace wing man Falco Lombardi was added to the list in Melee and has been in every game since. Wolf O'Donnell, Fox's rival and leader of the mercenary group "Star Wolf", has been playable in Brawl only. ◾The Pokémon universe: One of video gaming's most lucrative franchises, this multi-genre franchise emphasizes handheld role-playing games that focus on the training and battling of 719 distinctive species of creatures called Pokémon, from which the series derives its name. Playable characters consist of electric mouse mascot Pikachu (since Smash 64) and its younger form Pichu (Melee only), the hypnotic pink puffball Jigglypuff (since Smash 64), psychic feline humanoid Mewtwo (Melee and Smash 4), the jackal-like Lucario (since Brawl), a generic Pokémon Trainer (Brawl only) who commands his three Pokémon (Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard, although Charizard reappears by itself in Smash 4) from the background to do battle in the foreground, and the speedy ninja frog Greninja (Smash 4). It is the most heavily represented universe to date. ◾The F-Zero universe: A futuristic racing game series featuring anti-gravity racing machines that zoom at extremely fast and intense speeds, with game play emphasizing speed boosts, cornering, and physically ramming each other's machines to lower life meters. The superhero-like bounty hunter Captain Falcon serves as the most recognizable racer and "mascot" of the series and is a playable character throughout the Smash Bros. series. ◾The EarthBound universe: Also referred to by its Japanese title, the Mother series. A postmodern, satirical, and psychedelic take on role-playing conceived by Shigesato Itoi, with three games in the series. The protagonists of the second and third games, EarthBound's Ness (since Smash 64) and Mother 3's Lucas (since Brawl) respectively, have been playable as characters. ◾The Ice Climber universe: A classic NES game focusing on a pair of parka-clad mallet-wielding children named Popo and Nana as they infinitely scale platformed mountains to retrieve vegetables from a Condor. The Ice Climbers feature together as one playable character in Melee and Brawl. ◾The Fire Emblem universe: A long-running series of tactical role-playing games set in sword-and-sorcery medieval fantasy settings and portrayed with numerous anime character designs. Formerly a series released only in Japan, it gained enough popularity in its appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee that the franchise turned international from then on, and has proven quite popular as such. Main heroes from the various unrelated installments in the series, including Marth (since Melee), Roy (Melee and Smash 4), and Ike (since Brawl) have been featured as playable characters. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, Lucina, Robin and Corrin were also added as representatives of this universe. It is the only series with characters that made their debut in a Smash Bros. game (specifically Roy). ◾The Game & Watch universe: The Smash Bros. games' representation of one of Nintendo's earliest digital products, which is a series of LCD handheld consoles named "Game & Watch". A previously unnamed black-and-white character in several of these games has been featured as a playable character under the name Mr. Game and Watch since Melee. ◾The Kid Icarus universe: An old classic NES game released alongside the original Metroid. It is the story of a young angel knight named Pit as he battles to save the goddess Palutena from the forces of the evil Medusa, which was revived by Masahiro Sakurai. Pit appears with a major graphical redesign as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U and Palutena makes her debut as a playable character in Smash 4. Dark Pit, a major character in Kid Icarus: Uprising, also debuts as a playable character in Smash 4. ◾The Pikmin universe: A real-time strategy game series that started on the GameCube. The main character, Captain Olimar, and the titular creatures, the Pikmin, cameo as separate, collectible trophies in Melee. The five different Pikmin types, red, blue, yellow, purple, and white, along with Captain Olimar, are combined into a playable character known as Pikmin & Olimar in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Alph, the protagonist of Pikmin 3, appears as a playable character in Smash 4 as one of Olimar's palette swaps. ◾The R.O.B. universe: Also known as the Robot universe. Not much is known about this universe, other than the fact that its symbol is a Gyro from Gyromite, and its only contributions are the character R.O.B., R.O.B.-based enemies in the Subspace Emissary, and a piece of music, Gyromite. ◾The Animal Crossing universe: This is a series of colorful life simulation games where the player's avatar lives in a woodland town featuring anthropomorphic animals as the town's residents and neighbors. It was introduced to the Smash Bros. franchise in Melee, with three trophies — K.K. Slider, Tom Nook, and Mr. Resetti. In Brawl, Animal Crossing was more prominent, with a stage, an item, an assist trophy, and many stickers and trophies that originated in this universe. In Smash 4, it became even more noteworthy, with a Villager added as a playable character, as well as Isabelle tagging along as an Assist Trophy. ◾The Metal Gear universe: A third-party franchise. A series of stealth and espionage shooting games set on a fictional take of real-world Earth in somewhat apocalyptic time periods in the future where nuclear deterrence and various moral issues are dealt with as social commentary by the games themselves. The series' main star, Solid Snake, is a playable character in Brawl. ◾The Sonic the Hedgehog universe: A third-party franchise, one of SEGA's primary franchises, and a longtime rival franchise to Nintendo's Mario in the years before SEGA became a software developer for Nintendo and other companies. This world with anthropomorphic characters is the setting of many games covering multiple genres. Its eponymous mascot, Sonic the Hedgehog, is a playable character in Brawl and Smash 4 and was highly anticipated. ◾The Wii Fit universe: Nintendo's recently successful Wii Fit series introduced Wii Fit Trainer as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. The Wii Fit Studio, where Yoga and Strength Training are performed in Wii Fit, appears as a stage in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. ◾The Punch-Out!! universe: A series of boxing games, best known for the large cast of colorful (yet stereotypically depicted) characters. The main character of the NES and Wii games, Little Mac, appears in Brawl as an Assist Trophy and as a playable character in Smash 4. ◾The Xenoblade universe: A JRPG series with a combat system styled after MMOs. Shulk, the protagonist of Xenoblade Chronicles, wields the Monado, a unique sword, in battle against the mysterious "Mechon" enemies. Gaur Plain is a stage in both versions of SSB4. ◾The Duck Hunt universe: A classic NES title using the Zapper Gun peripheral that has the player shooting ducks. The Duck Hunt dog, with the ducks, appear as a single playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, as well as a stage in the Wii U version, also named Duck Hunt. In SSB4, two other games that use the NES Zapper, Hogan's Alley and Wild Gunman, are listed with Duck Hunt as part of the 'Light Gun Series' in the Trophy Box. ◾The Mega Man universe: Capcom's long-running series is another third-party universe with a playable character, the titular Mega Man. A franchise spanning at least five different series, the main concept for each one being the robotic protagonist fighting colorful enemies and taking their powers. Wily Castle appears as a stage in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. ◾The Pac-Man universe: A third party franchise, Bandai Namco's long running series about a yellow, spherical creature named Pac-Man, and his many adventures in "Pac-World". The eponymous character appears as a playable character in Smash 4, accompanied by characters and elements from other Namco Arcade games. ◾The Street Fighter universe: Announced via a leak as the first ever DLC third-party franchise in Smash history via the introduction of the wandering World Warrior called Ryu and an updated version of his stage from Street Fighter II, this long-running fighting game series tells the many tales of these combatants out to prove themselves as the greatest fighter on the planet. ◾The Final Fantasy universe: Another new third-party series joining Smash, Square-Enix's long-running RPG franchise tells the stories and legends surrounding a group of heroes who go out on an epic quest to stop supernatural evil forces from taking over their world. Cloud Strife, the main hero of the most popular entry of the franchise, Final Fantasy VII, was announced as a new DLC character along with his stage based on the city of Midgar from the same game. ◾The Bayonetta universe: The third and final DLC/third-party franchise to join the Smash Bros. multiverse, this series tells a rather dark, twisted & deadly tale about an ancient war between angels & demons in a modern world of fear & deception and the story about an angel hunter who sets off to find her lost memories of her past and rid herself of the war once and for all. The lead titular character, Bayonetta, as well as the opening scene of the original game, Umbra Clock Tower, enters Smash as a new playable character and stage respectively. ◾The Nintendo DS universe: Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U dedicate an official universe symbol to what is merely the Nintendo DS platform itself. No characters appear in the game, and the only things that this universe has are two stages named PictoChat and PictoChat 2. ◾The Electroplankton universe: Likewise, a stage named Hanenbow is the main and only representation of this "universe" based on the Nintendo DS musical "toy" game, Electroplankton. ◾The Nintendogs universe: The Living Room stage in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS serves as the main representation of this universe, consisting of several pet simulation games. The other representation is an Assist Trophy in both this game and Brawl, Nintendog. ◾The Find Mii universe: A stage, Find Mii, in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS is the only representation of this universe, which is made up of a two-part game built into the Nintendo 3DS, featuring the player using StreetPass to collect Miis to save the player's Mii from ghosts. ◾The Balloon Fight universe: A stage titled Balloon Fight in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS is the main representation of the universe, in which a balloon-propelled man flies through the air and pops the balloons of other enemies, though there were trophies, music, and items in Melee, as well as music and a stage hazard in Brawl prior. ◾The Tomodachi universe: The Tomodachi Life stage in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS is the main and only representation of this universe. The universe is made up of simulation games featuring the player's Miis. ◾The Pilotwings universe: Besides stickers in Brawl, the stage Pilotwings in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and the Rocket Belt item in both versions are the only known representations of this universe, made up of games allowing the player to fly planes across unique environments. ◾ The Wii Sports universe: A series of sports games released to demonstrate the Wii's motion-sensing capabilities. It received one music track in Brawl before receiving its own stage in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. ◾ The Miiverse universe: The Wii U's and 3DS's social network. It has one stage in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. New F-Zero GP Legend Universe Characters Veterans/Starters *Bayonetta *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Captain Falcon (F-Zero Universe) *Charizard *Cloud Strife *Corrin *Dark Pit *Diddy Kong *Donkey Kong *Dr. Mario *Duck Hunt *Falco *Fox *Ganondorf *Greninja *Ice Climbers *Ike *Ivysaur *Jigglypuff *King Dedede *Kirby *Link *Little Mac *Lucario *Lucas *Lucina *Luigi *Mario *Marth *Mega Man *Meta Knight *Mewtwo *Mii Brawler *Mii Gunner *Mii Sword fighter *Mr. Game & Watch *Ness *Olimar *Pac-Man *Palutena *Peach *Pichu *Pikachu *Pit *Pokémon Trainer *R.O.B. *Robin *Rosalina *Roy *Ryu *Samus *Sheik *Shulk *Snake *Sonic the Hedgehog *Squirtle *Toon Link *Villager *Wario *Wii Fit Trainer *Wolf *Yoshi *Young Link *Zelda *Zero Suit Samus Rookies/Unlockables *Google 1 (google) *Google 2 *Blood Falcon (F-Zero) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero GP Legend) *Ryu Suzaku/Rick Wheeler (F-Zero GP Legend) *Jody Summer (F-Zero GP Legend) *Jody Summer (F-Zero) *Black Shadow (F-Zero GP Legend) *Black Shadow (F-Zero) *Zoda (GP Legend) *Zoda (F-Zero) *Super Arrow (GP Legend) *Super Arrow (F-Zero) *Misaki Haruka (GP Legend) *Miss Killer (GP Legend) *Deathborn (GP Legend) *Jack Levin (GP Legend) Trivia *If you're using Captain Falcon (GP Legend) and your against Black Shadow (GP Legend) and you use your final smash you win this will be played: Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Fighting Games